MLP-E-Girls Parting the Veil 1
Chapter 1 White Tail Gardens was an upscale open-air shopping center located on the edge of the city. With plenty of trees, fountains and (mostly) environmentally-friendly facilities, it was a beautiful place where visitors could eat, shop or just pass the time. It was late Saturday morning and the Gardens was holding its Grand Re-Opening event, with all of its businesses offering demonstrations and samples of their goods and services. Sugarcoat patiently pretended to listen to a gym representative attempting to sell her a membership. Conveniently, the most expensive "Super Grade" membership was required to use this particular location. When the gym rep finished her spiel, Sugarcoat replied in her usual impassive demeanor. "Thanks for the offer, but for now, I'm satisfied using my school's athletic facilities." Continuing on her way, Sugarcoat looked for other places to visit. So far, she had enjoyed some rather good chai tea and chocolate chip scones at the coffeehouse and collected a free toothbrush, toothpaste, and floss from the dental office. She had not really come to hunt for discounts or free stuff - she just wanted to get off Crystal Prep's campus for a little bit. Her outing might have been more enjoyable with a friend or two. Sunny Flare and Sour Sweet were each visiting with their families, Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest were off at a baseball game in Cloudsdale, and Twilight Sparkle... Come to think of it, she had not seen Twilight in a while. They still texted each other every now and then, but nowadays it was Fluttershy who brought her - Sugarcoat - up to date on the latest happenings at Canterlot High School whenever they volunteered at the animal shelter. Still, it was nice to have a little time to herself without having to deal with some of her classmates' idiosyncrasies. Walking along, Sugarcoat's ears picked up a drum-beat - a primitive, tribal sound. Her curiosity piqued, she followed her ears to the Gardens' central courtyard, where a crowd of people was gathered around a large stage. On the stage, a woman clad in a midriff-revealing sky blue outfit danced sinuously to the staccato rhythm booming from the loudspeakers. A belly dancer? Sugarcoat found herself intrigued. To date, the only "belly dancing" she had ever seen was in animated fairy tales and campy spy movies when an attractive - often unnamed - female character danced to distract the hero, the villain, or a group of men. There was also last Halloween when Lemon Zest dressed up as a harem girl, but Lemon's frenzied gyrating could hardly be considered dancing of any sort. Still, Sugarcoat somehow felt that there was more to it than the popular image of females "shedding their dignity for male gratification" as Sunny Flare would put it. Sugarcoat walked closer to the stage. The dancer, a woman with violet and gold hair, shimmied and undulated to each burst of drum beats. Sugarcoat could not put her finger on it, but she found something inexplicably beautiful about this dance. She really had to admire the dancer's physical control. This woman was not just a backup dancer from some wannabe's music video shaking her hips, but a highly disciplined artist. More than that, she looked very familiar. Sugarcoat stopped just under thirty feet from the stage. From where she now stood, she could clearly see the streaks of pink in the dancer's hair. Squinting through her glasses, she scrutinized the dancer's heavily made-up face - the contours of her nose and lips, her eyes. Those eyes! Sugarcoat gasped. Even with all that bright blue eye shadow, she recognized those eyes! The dancer was none other than Dean Cadance of Crystal Prep Academy! Sugarcoat was thunderstruck. It was the first time she had ever seen the dean outside of school, and she was clad in little more than a bra, belt, and skirt! Sugarcoat knew that she should feel scandalized, but she did not. She had no reason to. Dean Cadance was not flirting with any of the men in the audience or teasing them in any fashion. No, she was dancing solely for herself. Dean Cadance twirled in place as the rhythm quickened, finishing her number with a flourish. Two men whistled and jeered, but their pathetic catcalls were drowned out by the applause from Sugarcoat and the rest of the audience. Many of the women in the audience cheered - even those old enough to be grandmothers. Dean Cadance smiled and took a bow before disappearing behind the curtains. Sugarcoat took a moment to gather her thoughts, wondering if the dean had seen her. Not since the Friendship Games had her perceptions had been so challenged. She had to speak with Dean Cadance - and it was better than this conversation takes place now, off-campus. *** Sugarcoat walked around behind the stage. Off to one side, she found Dean Cadance standing in the shade of a tree, her veil draped over her shoulders like a mantle. As she neared, Dean Cadance looked up and, much to Sugarcoat's surprise, smiled at her. "Hello Sugarcoat." "Hello Dean Cadance," Sugarcoat replied, albeit in a tone gentler than her usual one. "How did you like the show?" Sugarcoat was taken aback. Dean Cadance had seen her! She nevertheless retained her composure as she solemnly replied; "It was most beautiful." "Thank you." A moment passed before the dean nodded down at her bare midriff, adding "No doubt this comes as a bit of a surprise." Chapter 2 The following Monday afternoon, Sugarcoat returned to White Tail Gardens. Absent the crowds of weekend shoppers, it seemed an entirely different place from the previous Saturday. With her purple gym bag slung over her shoulder, she retraced the way Dean Cadance had shown her to the dance studio. Second floor, past the vending machines, around the corner, all the way to the end. She still wore her Crystal Prep Academy uniform and kept her hair in its usual style. She had made no effort to conceal her identity. She neither hurried nor skulked as she crossed the central courtyard. She felt no reason to. Beyond the lobby, the dance studio itself was not visible to the outside - safe from prying eyes. Still, she found herself on the lookout for familiar faces. If I do run into someone and they do ask, all I have to say is that I'm on my way to dance class. No need to go into specifics. Sugarcoat arrived at the Chiffon Veil dance studio without incident. As she entered the lobby, the receptionist, a cheery, grandmotherly woman, greeted her with a smile. "Welcome, sweetie. You must be Sugarcoat." Returning the greeting, Sugarcoat approached the counter and signed her name on the class sign-in sheet. The receptionist then gestured toward the beaded curtain to the left of the counter. "Right through here. The changing room will be on your left, and the studio is at the end of the hall. Have fun!" Sugarcoat stepped through the beaded curtain into the hallway. As she neared the changing room door, someone emerged from it - girl with long pink hair wearing a black crop top and workot . Sugarcoat froze in her tracks. "Fluttershy?" Fluttershy gave a little jump as her hands covered her bare tummy. "Oh, hi Sugarcoat," she replied, relaxing a little. "You're in the class too?" "I am!" said Sugarcoat with a smile. "Let me get changed quick!" As Sugarcoat changed out of her uniform, she pondered. Four other girls my age. If Fluttershy is enrolled, very likely at least one of the other three will be a member of her Canterlot High clique! Once Sugarcoat had changed into her own workout clothes, she and Fluttershy continued on their bare feet. As they neared the end of the hall, they heard a familiar voice. "This will look so cute on you!" It was Pinkie Pie. Sugarcoat and Fluttershy entered the studio. Standing in the middle of the dance floor were Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle, likewise clad in black crop tops and workout clothes. Pinkie and Rarity were both kneeling by Twilight, Rarity tying a scarf lined with coins around Twilight's hips as Pinkie pressed what appeared to be a gem into Twilight's navel. "Pinkie, the jewel in the navel is just an invention of Applewood almost a century ago to get around the censorship rules of the time," Twilight lectured. "True," said Pinkie as she stood, framing her hands around the gem in her own navel. "But aren't they sparkly?" "They do offer a nice visual focus when you perform," said Rarity. "And make a nice alternative to actually getting your belly pierced." Sugarcoat was astounded. She would have never expected this. Not only were her four dance classmates girls with whom she was already acquainted, one of them was none other than her former Crystal Prep classmate! And the only person with whom she had considered sharing her new pursuit. Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight suddenly glanced toward the hall. "Fluttershy! Sugarcoat?" they exclaimed together. Sugarcoat regained her composure and gave a dignified smile. "In the flesh." Twilight came over and wrapped her arms around Sugarcoat. "Dean Cadance said that we had another student joining us," beamed Twilight. "But she didn't tell us it was you! What a !" Rarity went over to her gym bag and produced from it two scarves lined with coins - one green, one orange. "I made hip scarves for you both!" She handed the green scarf to Fluttershy and the orange one to Sugarcoat. "Thank you Rarity," said Sugarcoat and Fluttershy as they tied the scarves around her hips. Pinkie and Rarity likewise donned their own hip scarves, colored yellow and blue respectively. "Are you girls ready?" From an office on the far end of the dance floor, a woman with long sapphire hair emerged, clad just like the girls, with a navy blue hip scarf. It was the Vice Principal of Canterlot High School! Sugarcoat wondered if she had stumbled onto some kind of conspiracy - of which she was now a willing member. Two more women followed. The first was Dean Cadance, wearing a pink hip scarf. The second had long, dark brown wavy hair and appeared to be around the same age as Principal Cinch, but she radiated a spirited, aura as she smiled. While her black form-fitting outfit did not bare her midriff, it did accentuate her curvaceous figure. The elder woman stepped forward and addressed the class. "Good evening ladies! I want to welcome all of you to my studio. I am Chiffon Veil, your chief instructor." The elder woman gestured to Luna and Cadance. "As I understand, each of you already know Miss Luna and Miss Cadance to some degree - they will be my assistant instructors. Before we begin, so that we can get to know each other better, I would like each and every one of you introduce yourself, tell us what got you interested in belly dance and what you hope to get out of the next six weeks." Chiffon Veil gestured to Twilight. "Let's with you, my dear." "My name is Twilight Sparkle. I discovered belly dancing a month ago when watched Miss Luna and Cadance's recital. I've never been much for physical pursuits, but in this dance, I've found one that I truly enjoy, and I hope to refine what I've learned thus far." Sugarcoat kept her face plain, but her mind raced. Twilight had just spoken with a confidence she had never seen before! A month? Learned thus far? It sounded like she had a head start! Sugarcoat had never said it out loud, but she always did admire Twilight's drive and initiative when the bookworm actually set her sights on something. Chiffon Veil went to Pinkie next. "My name is Pinkie Pie. Twilight showed me how much fun belly dancing is, so I decided to take it up too! I really want to get the hang of shimmying!" Then Rarity. "My name is Rarity. Twilight also introduced me to belly dance - such a beautiful art form! I really look forward to performing in full costume at the recital!" Then Fluttershy, who seemed a little less timid than usual. "My name is Fluttershy. I saw how much confidence Twilight had after she starting belly dancing, and I hope that I can get a little for myself if I can." Twilight had obviously shared her new hobby with her Canterlot High friends. Sugarcoat could hardly fault Twilight for not sharing with her or their Crystal Prep friends - after all, neither had she. next, it was Sunset Shimmer's turn, followed up by Rainbow Dash and Applejack "My name's Sunset shimmer and I love tap dance and flamenco, but I'm also going to be a great belly dancer! Now, I'd like to be called Sunset Shimmy" "Hey everyone, I'm the one and only Rainbow Dash and I'm going to be a pretty fast-learner, especially when it comes to belly dancing!" "Howdy, I'm Applejack! I sure love to line dance and tap dance, but I also like to learn how to belly-dance partner! Yee-haw!!" Then, the Dazzlings and Trixie came next. "I'm Adiago....." "I'm Aria...." "And I'm Sotanna" "And we're going to be some of the best belly-dancers you'll ever see" "Hey everyone, I, the great and powerfully beautiful Trixie, am going to wow you with some serious belly dancing tricks and magic" At last, it was Sugarcoat's turn to introduce herself. She projected with that practiced Crystal Prep poise. "My name is Sugarcoat. I watched Miss Cadance's demo performance last Saturday. I admire the discipline and control, and seek to broaden my horizons by learning this oft misunderstood art form." "Thank you everybody. I am certain that we can help each of you achieve your goals! Now, let us begin!" They warmed up by stretching their necks, shoulders, backs and thighs. Over the next hour and ha alf, under Chiffon Veil's direction, they practiced sliding their hips side to side, then lifting and dropping each hip. It did not seem like much movement at first, but they were soon feeling the tension in their thigh muscles. Luna and Cadance each spent a little bit of time with each of the girls, correcting poses and offering encouragement. Sugarcoat found herself stealing glances at Twilight whenever she could. She never realized how similar Twilight's physique was to her own - slim and not very curvy. Twilight herself hardly needed any direction from Chiffon Veil, Luna or Cadance as she effortlessly executed each of the moves. Before they knew it, it was 7:30. Time truly does fly when you are having fun! After some cool down stretches, Chiffon Veil, Luna and Cadance applauded the girls. "A great first class, ladies!" said Chiffon Veil. "We shall see you all on Wednesday. Take care and good night!" *** Having changed back into their everyday clothes, the girls stepped out into the warm evening. By now, the sun was disappearing over the horizon, and all of White Tail Gardens was illuminated. As they came to an area overlooking the central courtyard, Pinkie Pie waved to her friends. "Well I've gotta run!" said Pinkie. "Good night everybody!" As if on cue, Rarity and Fluttershy did the same. "Good night everyone," said Rarity. "It was really good to see you again, Sugarcoat. See you on Wednesday!" "Good night! See you tomorrow at the shelter Sugarcoat!" said Fluttershy. With that, the three girls headed off into the Gardens, leaving Twilight and Sugarcoat looking down on the courtyard - where only two days ago, Sugarcoat had watched Dean Cadance perform. After a brief moment, Sugarcoat broke the silence. "I'm guessing this is why we haven't seen much of you lately," said Sugarcoat in a gentle voice. "Guilty as charged," quipped Twilight. "I didn't think..." "That the conservative mores of Crystal Prep would be amenable to this pursuit?" "Yeah." "Believe me, I don't blame you." "I guess I should start from the beginning." As they strolled through the courtyard, Twilight told the story of how she and her brother Shining Armor happened upon the recital where Vice Principal Luna and Dean Cadance were performing. Sugarcoat in turn recounted her meeting with Dean Cadance just two days prior. Twilight then went on to tell about how she performed for her CHS friends; how Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy expressed an interest in learning how to belly dance; how she approached Vice Principal Luna, who in turn convinced Chiffon Veil to offer the six week course they were now enrolled in. Sugarcoat could not help but wonder whether it was chance or fate that both she and Twilight had discovered their new hobby in the ways that they did. It all just seemed like more than mere coincidence. As they came to a fountain, Twilight asked Sugarcoat. "Do you plan on telling them?" By them, Twilight referred to Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest. Sugarcoat's stoic mask returned "Not any time soon." "Why don't you invite them to the recital? Let them see for themselves?" Sugarcoat gazed down at her reflection in the water. Seeing the dance performed by Dean Cadance - someone she knew and respected - had opened her eyes to it. Seeing a friend perform just might do the same for her Crystal Prep classmates. With the exception of Lemon Zest, they probably would not take it up themselves, but she would at the very least be lifting the veils from their eyes so to speak. Twilight had taken a chance performing for her friends. Perhaps she would too. But... "We'll see..." Author's Note: As much as I was tempted to just throw all of the Rainbooms into the class with Twilight, it would have made for far too many characters. I went with Pinkie and Rarity since in the last story A Sparkly Surprise Performance, they helped Twilight; and Fluttershy since she wished that she had "that much confidence" when they were watching the dancer at the restaurant, and because both she and Sugarcoat volunteer at the animal shelter in the book Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise. These three are also considered the most "girly" of the main characters. That little scene on the dance floor before the class is a nod to this piece I did last May - before I had even thought of Cheering Section. Chapter 3 Every Monday and Wednesday, the girls convened at the dance studio. Under Chiffon Veil's encouraging and spirited instruction, they learned all of the core movements of belly dance: lifts, drops, , shimmies, twists, circles, figure eights, and undulation. They always left the studio feeling invigorated and refreshed. For Sugarcoat, the dance class was one place where she could truly lower the defenses she normally kept up at Crystal Prep Academy and the outside world. Her favorite moments were when she worked one-on-one with Dean Cadance, who proved to be an enthusiastic and engaging instructor. She also enjoyed getting to know Miss Luna, who had introduced Dean Cadance to belly dancing in the first place - and thus, by extension, herself, Twilight, and the rest of their classmates. The vice principal of Canterlot High School carried herself with an air of dignity and authority that would have been right at home at Crystal Prep. Even with her busier schedule, Sugarcoat still made time to volunteer at the animal shelter with Fluttershy. One day, when no one else was around, the two of them quietly practiced their dance moves as the animals watched curiously. At least this was one audience that would not laugh at them or them out. Outside of Chiffon Veil's dance studio, Sugarcoat maintained her usual routine. She still hung out with her classmates, but simply never mentioned where she went Monday and Wednesday evenings. Whenever she had time to herself, she practiced her dance moves in her dorm . She focused on undulation, because they were the most challenging move to master. One afternoon, Sugarcoat was in her dorm room, practicing before her mirror as an exotic melody played on her cell phone. In and out, she pushed and pulled her abdominal muscles - the slow movements always provided an excellent workout. Already she was thinking about her routine for the recital - she really wanted to emphasize the physical discipline and control she so admired... A knock came on the door. Snapped out of her reverie, Sugarcoat hastily pulled her shirt back down and silenced her phone before answering. It was Sunny Flare and Sour Sweet, dressed in their off-campus casuals. "Hey Sugarcoat," Sunny greeted her. "Ready to head out?" "Yes," Sugarcoat replied. "Let me get my shoes on." The three girls walked down the hall of the dormitory, chatting about the latest happenings on campus. On their way out, they passed Dean Cadance near the front entrance. The dean smiled as she waved to them. "Hello, girls!" "Hello Dean Cadance," they replied in unison. Sugarcoat exchanged a knowing smile with Cadance. This gesture did not go unnoticed by her friends. Once the girls were off campus, Sour Sweet whispered to Sugarcoat. "I thought you didn't care much for Dean Cadance." Sunny added "I remember you once saying that a woman can be either likable or competent, but never both." It was true. Sugarcoat did indeed make a remark to that effect. Now, she found herself wishing that she had not. "I did," she replied impassively. "A long time ago. But ever since the Friendship Games, Dean Cadance has proven herself to be both." "No argument there," said Sunny. "Especially after what Cinch pulled." "Oh before I forget," Sour Sweet reached into one of her pockets and produced a pair of plastic-wrapped cookies. "We got some extra snickerdoodles from the coffeehouse earlier." Behind her lips, Sugarcoat pushed her tongue against her teeth. Snickerdoodles were her favorite cookies. No! ''She had to summon her willpower. Despite Chiffon Veil emphasizing how all body types were welcome in belly dance, she wanted to be in optimal condition for the recital in three weeks. "No thanks." Sunny raised an eyebrow. "That's a first. I've never seen you turn down a snickerdoodle before." "Summer ''is just around the corner," deadpanned Sugarcoat. Thankfully, neither Sunny nor Sour pressed any further. They continued chatting as they strolled through a nearby park. All the while, Sugarcoat quietly chided herself. Here she was, off-campus, alone with the two people she supposedly trusted the most, and she still could not bring herself to tell them about her new hobby. Like countless other opportunities over the last three weeks, she let this one slip through her fingers. Such dilly-dallying was most unbecoming of a Crystal Prep Shadowbolt! Watching Sour Sweet devour the snickerdoodles she had just turned down was like salt on a wound. What good was it going to do to look her best if no one was there to? *** The following Wednesday, Sugarcoat arrived at the dance studio a little early. She found Luna on the dance floor with a clipboard in hand. "Hello Sugarcoat. Do you have a moment?" "Yes, Miss Luna. What's up?" "As you no doubt know, the recital will be in two weeks. Is there anybody you wish to invite?" Again Sugarcoat felt that knife twist between her ribs. Not since her conversation with Twilight after their first class had anybody brought up inviting her friends to the recital. "I haven't extended any invitations just yet. I'm afraid that..." Sugarcoat forced herself to meet Luna's eyes. "If you didn't mind me asking, Miss Luna, were you ever worried about others finding out?" Luna paused for but a moment before gesturing to the chairs lining the back of the studio. She and Sugarcoat each took a seat. "I was, actually," Luna said pensively. "For a long time, I did not tell any of my friends or family that I danced. I was worried about how they would react, and whether they would still respect me afterward. I didn't know it then, but I was in a Catch-Twenty-Two. I wanted to share this dance with my friends - I wanted them to come see me perform. Yet I was too embarrassed to invite any of them to my recitals." "Until Twilight and her brother showed up at one." Luna nodded with a smile. "I know Cadance wouldn't mind if I told you - our backs were to the wall. We knew that we could not just bail - we had worked too hard for that. Somehow, we pulled ourselves together and showed them what this dance has done for us, and what it meant to us. "Were it not for Twilight and Shining Armor showing up that day, I don't think Cadance would have volunteered to be on the studio's demo team - and have performed that Saturday morning when you were walking through the courtyard outside." Luna paused for a moment before cracking an impish smile. "Not too long ago, I told my sister. To my surprise, she was actually envious that she herself did not engage in some 'taboo extracurricular activity.' I did, however, have to tell her more than once that belly dancing did not''involve me wrapping myself around a pole." Sugarcoat snickered. "Ultimately, the decision is yours and yours alone Sugarcoat," said Luna. "Because first and foremost, you dance for yourself." "Thank you Miss Luna," Sugarcoat said solemnly. "I'll let you know by next Monday." *** After class, Sugarcoat and Twilight Sparkle went for a walk. They had spent class practicing footwork, move combinations and improvisation. With the recital two weeks away, they, along with Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy, were each preparing their individual dance numbers. "Know what you're going to perform for the recital?" asked Twilight. "Something set to a slow tempo that calls for a lot of control," replied Sugarcoat. "Especially since Pinkie is bound to do a fast and bouncy number." Twilight fiddled with her smartphone. "Something like this?" Twilight presented her phone to Sugarcoat as a video played of a belly dancer slowly undulating to a somber string melody. "Yes," said Sugarcoat. "That song works perfectly." "I'll forward you the URL." Suddenly, a pair of hands reached under Twilight's arms and cupped her breasts from behind. "Guess who?" whispered a familiar voice. Twilight gave a start, dropping her phone. She and Sugarcoat whirled around to find none other than Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest standing behind them. Indigo and Lemon were both clad in their off-campus casuals. "Long time no see, Twilight!" crowed Indigo. "Hiya Sugarcoat." "Indigo, Lemon, good to see you," said Twilight as she gave a wry smile. Sugarcoat was surprised to see the former Shadowbolt keep her cool after the way Indigo had just groped her. Lemon picked Twilight's phone up from the ground. Her eyes widened as she took in the dancer in the video. "Didn't know you were into this, Twilight." Indigo looked at the video and scoffed. "Only thing missing here are some dirty old men stuffing dollar bills into her underwear." "Actually, belly dance was originally performed exclusively by women for women," Twilight said coolly as she took back her phone. Lemon narrowed her eyes. "How do you know?" Twilight glanced at Sugarcoat for a second before replying "I've been taking classes." "Classes?" Indigo asked incredulously. "Like what, anthropology?" Sugarcoat gathered her resolve. The opportunity was right in front of her and she was not going to waste it! "Like actual belly dancing classes." She paused for a moment before adding "''Both of us." Indigo and Lemon stared at them incredulously for a moment. Two moments. Three. Suddenly, they both began to snicker before bursting into laughter. They laughed so hard that they began to tear up. "You two?" chortled Lemon. "Belly dancing?" "The Klutzy Egghead and Little Miss Serious Face?" chuckled Indigo. Their laugh attack continued until both of them nearly doubled over. This was exactly the reaction Sugarcoat had expected from both of them. "So," chirped Lemon as she leaned up against Sugarcoat. "What are their names?" "What do you mean?" asked Sugarcoat. "C'mon," Lemon pulled her shirt up to expose her midsection as she swayed her hips. "You're obviously both learning to shake your tails for somebody special!" "What?" Twilight protested. "No, it's nothing like that!" Indigo looked sideways at them as she got on her knees and flicked her tongue inches from Lemon's navel. Sugarcoat flushed red. Accustomed as she was to Indigo and Lemon's shenanigans, she was utterly appalled that they would even think that she and Twilight would take up anything just to impress anyone for any reason. "This is not pole dancing or stripping!" Sugarcoat barked. Indigo and Lemon were both taken aback by her sudden outburst. That definitely got their attention! Regaining her composure, Sugarcoat continued, pouring sincerity into every word. "I used to think that too. But ever since I...we took up belly dancing, it has opened our eyes to a lot. We dance for ourselves - for our own betterment." Indigo and Lemon exchanged contrite looks. They knew that Sugarcoat would never lie to them. "Hey, we getcha," said Indigo. "Sorry about what we said just now." "It's just...y'know..." stammered Lemon. "We can't imagine either of you wiggling around half-naked." "Why don't you come see for yourself?" asked Twilight. Sugarcoat seized the moment. "In two weeks, we'll be having our recital. Saturday morning at 10 A.M. at White Tail Gardens." "I'll be there!" said Lemon Zest. "I also still have my costume from last Halloween. Either of you wanna borrow it?" "Thanks, but they'll be providing costumes," replied Twilight. "Real ones," added Sugarcoat. "Just seeing you both wearing those will be well worth it!" said Indigo with a sly grin. "Count me in!" "Thank you, Indigo, Lemon," said Sugarcoat, finally allowing herself to crack a smile. "I'll text you both the details." "Oh and don't worry," whispered Indigo in a conspiratorial tone. "We won't tell anybody about your new hobby. Wouldn't want any stalkers latching onto either of you." Lemon giggled as she mouthed the name 'Trenderhoof.' "I gotta say, Sugarcoat," Indigo continued. "I'm relieved to hear that you actually have a life outside of Sunny's clique!" "Well, gotta run!" said Lemon. "We've got two chili cheeseburgers with our names on them waiting for us. Ciao!" As Indigo and Lemon sauntered off, Twilight and Sugarcoat shared a victorious smile. Two down. Two to go. Category:YTV Category:Equestria Girls Category:MLP-E-Girls